


State of Eternity

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel are in love with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Eternity

Michael loves like the setting of the sun, softly, slowly, gradually, momentously, then, with one last burst of beautiful speckled red-gold light sprinkled across the sky like a stroke from an artist’s wayward brush, all at once.

 

Lucifer’s love is like the dawn, wild and untamed and full of golden promise, shivering with a myriad of whispered secrets carried by the cool sunrise breeze that transfixes both of them like a lover’s caress.

 

Gabriel, though? Gabriel falls in love like a too-bright, too-sharp, too-alive, too-too-beautiful October afternoon. He falls _into_ love like he’s meant to be there, absolute and unwavering as he trembles between them, arching like the noonday sun and warming them all with his too-blue wings that reflect every thunderstorm, every cloud, every rainbow, every too-clear too-much too-perfect cornflower sky.

 

Raphael doesn’t fall in love. Thon just loves, loves and loves and love and loved and every variation of the word, giving them thon all and taking whatever they give thon like time does not, and has not, and will never exist. Thon loves like the gunmetal grey morning at the depilidated end of the world, like the midnight sun burning above the Arctic tundra, like the fine-edged point of the galaxy spilt across the sky in the quiet, breathless hours of the morn’ – eternal, infinite, completely overwhelming, and absolutely immutable.

 

***

 

“Make a wish,” Raphael whispers, dark eyes flashing with a quiet yet inescapable sort of devoted adoration only thon can manage to convey so perfectly.

 

And here, at the edge of the world, amongst the weeds and the grasses and the floating sea of wishes and the perpetual sunset light and the flowing stalks of wheat, nature’s final bounty of golds and greens speckled across the rolling landscape, Gabriel looks between their clasped hand and the way their brothers are curled into each other, close and content yet still effortlessly welcoming to him and Raphael, lets his wings blend and bleed into the sky above him and wishes with all of his heart.

 

_Please let this last._

 


End file.
